codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Star Attack
Death Star Attack is the fifteenth episode of season 10 and the 225th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with our heroes battling on the Death Star and they were able to hit the target area but it was a trap as Xana sended more droid fighters to block it along side with Sissi the Sharks and the Kongres Ulrich said to himself I thought it was supposed to be a piece of cake. Several hours earlier.................... Later at Kadic Jeremy and the others were planning on how to destroy the Death Star and get Sissi back from under Xana's control in which Jeremy was wondering if Franz Hopper did some good research overnight and figured out if he did. He soon called Franz Hopper and he soon told them that he might have found a way on how to save Sissi at last. Meanwhile at the factory everyone arrived and Franz Hopper told them in order to save Sissi they have to go back to the Mountain Replilka and get to the tower that Xana took over for when they were there at the Replika the last time. He also told them that it was mission time it was time to blow up the Death Star, everyone was shocked and they were wondering if they can do it this time, and Ulrich evening asking them that if their going back to the Death Star to which Jeremy said that they were and he also said that it shouldn't be a problem Odd knocked out the protector shield protecting it target area last time. Everyone was like they were ready to get rid of the Death Star and they soon were all at the scanners and they soon were all sended by Lyoko by Franz Hopper to the Skidbladnir and they went to the Death Star and as they arrived at the Death Star Xana sended out his droid fighters to fight the warriors and they soon did so and the battle was on. While that was going on Jeremy and Franz both spotted Mantas flying there at the Death Star as well flying in space. Aelita and the others looked around and they saw a Shark flying in space and they were shocked to see it and they saw another Shark followed by Kongres flying around as well which Jeremy and Franz Hopper were shocked to see them in space and they were saying to the others that they never leave the digital sea. Everyone was confused and wondering how were able to breath in space without water which Jeremy and Franz think that Xana must of found a way at last. Meanwhile as the battle went on on the Death Star the heroes were close to the target area and this scene was just like in Star Wars when Luke blew up the Death Star, as Sissi the droid fighters and the monsters from the digital sea were close to getting the Skidbladnir soon Ulrich Odd Yumi and William got all of the fighters and monsters and Franz Hopper said that they were clear and Jeremy says now lets blow up this thing and go home. As Odd Ulrich Yumi Aelita and William fired inside of the target area at once they soon got together and flew away from the Death Star as it was about to fire its laser weapon at the Skid but just then it blew up making a huge ring effect explosion. Trivia * This episode marks the return of the Sharks and the Kongres. * The end scene of this episode is a reference to Star Wars Battle Of Yavin IV. * From this episode onwards, the Sharks and Kongres are able to leave the digital sea. * This episode and the previous episode's clips of the Death Star battle clips in Emmy Award Winning Episode was taken from this episode.